The Queen Of Hell
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Ichigo becomes the queen of hell, but must find a harem and goes to the human world . To find same women, for her upcomming harem .


**Hey Everyone I'm here again ! Man school was hell :( , there are some thing I don't like . It almost started really bad for me, but let's hope that for now everything will be okay ! Anyway here is again an other harem fanfic, there will be other 's that will follow . **

**This is about a female Ichigo, that is ruler or queen of hell . And she has to make a harem, it will be yuri so . In the next chapter, I give you a list . For the ones I already choice ) There also be yaoi**

**Enjoy the story of drama ! **

* * *

You know that there is heaven, where the ruler named God lives . And the devil the ruler of hell, where all evil souls will live . It is not that the devil and God are much alike, God gets the good souls, the souls who also made mistakes . The devil will get the souls, that have sinned in their lives . The devil has for thousand of years, ruled the hell that was his home . But there was one thing, that was really different between God and the devil . While God remains on his throne, that he would never leave . He will go for centuries, and still remain there . With his arms wide open, to welcome the people who move on . Makes new life and let nature grow, the devil is different . His place can be taken over, by an other man or woman . Strong or weak it don't matter, when the light of the devil fade . Means he moved on and will be reborn . The now ruler of hell, looked worried when she noticed . That her light is slightly fading, she does not have much time . And have to leave her children behind ." Mom you want to see me ? " Asked a girl's voice, the woman smiled as she looked at her daughter . Long orange hair and pale skin, under her black clothes . Her brown eyes showed concern and love, something that the future ruler . Rarely has to show and feel . " Ichigo your eyes show me a strange devil . " Said her mother while she laughed, it looked cold but Ichigo smiled . And knows her mother really loved her . " I'm just different that's all ." She said and closed the door, and sat next to her mother ." You want to see me ? " " Ichigo ... You know the rules of the devil ? " Ichigo nodded yes ." Yeah if his or her light fade, someone else will be the devil . Of course we all are devils and demons ." She said ." That's right, and I ..." Ichigo 's eyes widened . " Mom ! You can not be serious ! You are not leaving ! " Ichigo shouted with tears in her eyes ." I'm sorry Ichigo, I did not know . I also don't want to leave you . " Said her mother as she held Ichigo close ." It's been 50 years ago, since your father is reborn when he went to heaven . And your sisters are also reborn ... I feel it's my turn now, I just know it ." She put her hand where her light shone ." And one day you come back to earth too, leave the life of a human . Without regret and separate of the past ." And stroked her cheek as she looked at her daughter, Ichigo shook her head no ." I do not .. I do not want this mom .." I do not .."

" Then stop it ! You must stay here ! You can not leave me ! " Her mother smiled sadly, she wanted her daughter 's wish to come true, but it was not possible ." Be happy and live the life as a true devil ." Her mother continued, Ichigo felt tears leaving her eyes ." No I do not .."

" Ichigo .." But Ichigo hit her hands away, as she ran to the door . She knows that mother wanted to come after her, but since her light is fading . It makes her weak and she can barely run ." Ichigo ! " And Ichigo hit the door shut, and ran to her room . She looked at no one, as she ran past the servants . She just want to be alone, and not think her mother is dying ! She went into her room, and hit the door closed . And sat on her bed, and she cried hard . This is so unfair ! So unfair ! Why has Ichigo to be alone ! " I do not .. Want this ... " She said before she fell asleep ." Ichigo ! " Ichigo 's eyes opened and looked into the face, of her best friend Renji ." Ichigo I'm so sorry .." He said as he looked away, Ichigo looked at her confused . But felt at the same time pain ." What happened ? Is it mother ? " Renji did not answer but nodded yes . " She has moved on to the light ." Ichigo eyes widened and ran from the room, with Renji behind her . This can not be true ! This can not be true ! She walked into the room, and she only found the clothes and jewelry . On the bed she was sitting on . Ichigo could not believe it ." Mother . " Other devils also saw it, and one of them sighed at the sight . " Well there goes an other one ." Was his reply ." What do you mean by that ' there goes an other one ' ? ! My mother is gone, and that's all you can say ! " Ichigo shouted at him ." What do you want ? I'm a devil, do I have to cry ." Ichigo 's eyes were red, and grabbed the man by the throat . And squeezed so hard that his head fell off . " And there goes you ." Ichigo replied and looked at the others . " Who wants to follow this bastard ? " Nobody answers not even Renji, who stood by the door . " Damn ... " Ichigo fell on the floor, and began to cry and to scream . But how hard she screamed, and how more she cried . Her mother never came back .

The council decided to make Ichigo the new devil, Ichigo was against it and refused immeatedly . She did not want to, and thinks Renji is a better devil . But Renji refused her idea, and think like the others . That she should be the devil ." This is ridiculous I do not have to listen to you ! " She yelled at the men and women who sat around the round table . " Ichigo-sama your mother has decided herself that you become the new ruler ." Said an old man as he looked at her, his red eyes deep into her brown eyes . That looked full of anger and hate back . " And it still be a no ." Was her last answer and went away, that was all 10 years ago and Ichigo still refused . Renji remained faithful to her, even though he refused to take her place . " Ichigo the council wants to talk to you ." Renji said as he opened the door, Ichigo sat on her bed . Her hair is now shorter and she wore no clothes, as he held a blanket against her . She looked at him and he back at her ." You cut your hair ." " I felt that I need same change, I'm still Ichigo of course ." Renji smiled at her ." You had short hair, when I first saw you here ." Ichigo smiled back as she remembers, when she came here with her mother . And her father and sisters went to heaven ." Yes that's true, now I gonna find some clothes . " She said and opened the blanket, Renji did not look at her body . Like most men would do, and did not even blushed . Ichigo felt the same, plus Renji has Bayakuya who he is mated to 70 years already .Ichigo has same clothes on, and they went to the council . " Have they told you, what they want to talk about ?" Renji shook his head no ." No but they said it was important ." Ichigo sighed the council think, they are best and all . That they are on the top, and discuss unimportant things . Ichigo thinks now that a job, of a ruler is very boring . " Nice to see you again Ichigo-sama, I see you cut your hair ." Ichigo looked angry at the man, who 10 years ago decided her fate . Like she was some broken doll . " Make it fast your face makes me ill ." The man said nothing back, and pulled out a paper ." You are already 10 years our ruler of hell, it's time that you mate ." Ichigo 's mouth fell open, did she heard that right ? " Excuse me ? "

" As a ruler of hell, you must create offspring . An heir if possibly I thin it's better, if you get yourself a harem . So that there will be enough heirs . Ichigo bit her lip, what the fuck is going on ." Look at this, I have a thing for women . But it does not mean, I going to mary them or mate with them . "

" You go to the earth and choose 6 women, you got one week to do that ." He said Ichigo tasted blood, as she bit her lip heard ." Fine I'll do it ." Ichigo does not know where she has herself in, but hopefully it has some happy ending for her .

* * *

**I was thinking should I give Renji also a harem in this ? But I think not, anyway I hope you enjoyed !**

**Also I put a other poll, so please check it out ! **


End file.
